


The Breaking of Jeralt's Ass

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Dragons, Dubious Consent, F/M, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, i'm never playing truth or dare again, please don't read this, rip jeralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i hate you. i am never playing truth or dare ever again. in fact i am never speaking to you againi'm sorry jeralt
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/Rhea
Kudos: 14





	The Breaking of Jeralt's Ass

**Author's Note:**

> trust me, i did not want to do this either.

"Prove your loyalty to the Goddess, dear Jeralt," Rhea purred, taking her favorite Knight of Seiros by the hand and leading him up the stairs. He didn't say anything, but his obvious struggle to keep himself from sprinting to her chambers was enough to convince her of his worthiness to serve this holy purpose.

What was the holy purpose that required the Archbishop herself to personally select only the best of the Knights of Seiros, you might ask. You know what you clicked on, you sick fuck. Don't ask stupid questions. 

Rhea licked her lips as she pushed the doors to her chamber open. A simple wave of her free hand was all it took to activate the silencing charms that copiously guarded this room and her beloved Star Terrace, magic that was like nothing for one of her caliber. She gave her chosen Knight a gentle push toward the massive bed that dominated the room, and was gratified to see him obediently stand at attention beside it. A rumbling purr began deep in her chest when she noticed the bulge making itself known through his tunic, and Rhea resolved to skip the teasing entirely. Her elegant fingers made quick work of the lacing standing between her and what was undoubtedly the biggest cock she had ever seen on a human, judging by the tent it was making.

If you have any shred of Our Lord's light left in you, click away now. This is going to get much worse than a blowie.

With one last tug, Jeralt's raging erection was freed from its cloth confines. Little Jeralt took the opportunity to place himself firmly in the welcoming grasp of the crazy dragon bitch who was now drooling a little at the glorious sight of eight full inches of happiness, flushed prettily red and leaking precum onto her palm. Without further ado, Rhea gave him a couple of quick pumps before popping the head into her mouth and sucking like it was Byleth's soul a few hundred years down the line. 

Even the disciplined Captain Jeralt couldn't hold back a deep groan at the hungry mouth suckling eagerly at his Brave Lance, and it was that groan that gave Rhea all the motivation she needed to take that glorious dick all the way down her throat as far as it would go. Her manicured nails dug into Jeralt's thighs as she gave him the best and most mindblowing deepthroating she could, which was pretty damn good, considering the fact that she'd had at least several centuries to practice at this point (as well as judging by the interesting range of noises he was making). 

Once Jeralt was fairly sure he could see the Goddess up in whatever the fuck version of Heaven they prefer in this fictional universe (was she scolding him?), Rhea relinquished his dick, though not without planting a wet kiss right on its tip. Though her throat was a bit sore from the huge cock she'd just forced down it, she managed to let out the lewdest moan since the establishment of the Church of Seiros (this record would later be broken by Byleth, but that's a different story). 

While fondling her new toy's juicy balls, Rhea paused to consider her options. On the one hand (ha!) there was Jeralt's very nice dick, which she would very much like to have back down her throat. On the other hand, she hadn't had a good dicking down in at least a few decades, and that was what she'd brought him up here for in the first place. In the end, her hungry, wet pussy won out, as is wont to happen to many people when faced with a decision like that. From the look in Jeralt's eye, she wouldn't have to bother undressing herself, either. And if there was one thing Rhea liked better than the idea of having that glorious cock pounding her into oblivion, it was the idea of having her subordinates do things instead of doing them herself. So she released Richard and the Twins and wriggled onto her bed, bending over it and presenting those thicc Goddess-blessed hips to her new man.

To her great satisfaction, Jeralt took the hint quickly, and did as a good Knight of Seiros should when serving the church; he went above and beyond the call of duty. Placing one large hand squarely in the middle of her back, he forced her down flat on the mattress. His other hand reached down and roughly yanked her silk gown up over her hips and down under her breasts, leaving her exposed and vulnerable. Before she could react, process the situation, or honestly even blink, Jeralt had two fingers buried inside her desperate cunt and his tongue on her aching clit. Rhea's spine arched beautifully, a loud wail tearing itself free from her still-sore throat as she grabbed the bedsheets helplessly. 

Jeralt didn't really seem to give a fuck about her current state of affairs as he ate her out as furiously as I eat chocolate pudding. Somewhere along the line two fingers became three and his tongue went from circling her clit to laving over it with broad strokes, with the interesting result that Rhea was now literally dripping onto the floor. Despite still being held down by Jeralt's other hand, Rhea managed to weave her fingers into his hair and pull him away from her cunt.

"Enough," she breathed. "Fuck me. Now."

"If it pleases the Goddess," he returned, but she didn't have time to chastise him for possibly making light of the Church before he was pushing into her, forcing her open. Her eyes rolled back, as he hilted deep inside her, hips pressed flush against her generous ass. 

A beat passed. Her lips parted, her breath grew unsteady. His hands moved to her hips.

And then Jeralt drew back, heavy cock dragging at her as it pulled out. A faint whine left her, swiftly snuffed out when he slammed back in ruthlessly. Just as she'd wanted, he pounded her into the mattress, not giving a single fuck about the bruising he would leave on her hips and ass if she were human. He seemed determined to find out how many different noises he could force out of her, a mission he had apparently decided to complete with his dick stuffed in her cunt and his fingers rubbing roughly at her clit. 

(For all yall in the audience, this doesn't always work. Some people really get off to this kind of treatment, but others need it a bit more gentle on the clit. Make sure you communicate.)

It didn't take too long for Rhea to drift away on a beautiful cloud of lust and fuckmefuckmefuck. She languidly took note of the cresting heat in her belly, of the way Jeralt's strokes grew erratic. She found a fold of bedsheet with her teeth and bit down, muscles tensing in preparation for delicious release. And then, oh, fuuuuuuck, there it was - closer - closer - so painfully, exquisitely -

"Jeralt...!"

She felt him lean over her, broad chest pressing her down into the bed, one hand stroking her still and the other gripping her shoulder to keep her still. Rhea whimpered and bucked beneath him, desperately trying to get the last bit of anything that she needed, and then oh holy Goddess yes he bit down where her neck met her shoulder and she saw light, searing-bright, emerald green a good omen and then she was gone, gone, warmth flooding her, green light behind her eyelids tightly closed.

Get your hand out of your pants, buddy. We're not done yet.

Rhea felt more than heard Jeralt pull out of her, take several steps back, and collapse into a chair. On shaking legs, the Archbishop somehow got herself into a standing position and approached her new favorite person with a sugar-sweet smile (somewhat ruined by the cum dripping down her legs). 

"Dearest Jeralt...come..." She took his hand again and guided the now-pliant man out to her Star Terrace, the same smile curling her lips. Once safely outside and without a roof or walls to limit her, she released the green light within. In a heartbeat, there was no longer Rhea but the Immaculate One, and the Immaculate One was horny as fuck.

Pro tip, don't bite non-human beings in human form on the neck or shoulder. This is porn, that's always going to end in some kind of freaky mating thing.

The great dragon reached out and grabbed Jeralt in one massive claw, lifting him up to affectionately lick his chest. And just when it looked like this shit wasn't going to get any weirder, she sat back on her hind legs to reveal the fucking massive fleshy dong between her legs. 

Did I say dong? I meant ovipositor. 

It was a lovely bit of anatomy, if you're a fan of buttplugs and the color pink. Long, thick, patterned with nice bumps and ridges, and tapering to a nice rounded point, it would actually be a very nice thing to get fucked mercilessly by, if only it wasn't, you know, scaled to fit a fucking dragon. As it was, there was no way it was going to fit inside Jeralt's poor ass. He's not even a bottom, his asshole isn't elastic.

But this is porn, fucker, and physics/human anal capacity/basic moral decency are irrelevant.

Luckily, and/or for the author's convenience, the Ovipositor of Orifice Oblivion was generously oozing a thick, clear fluid, and it was with this slick liquid that the Immaculate One was able to rub Jeralt's ass up and down her massive length. (Jeralt, by the way, was too frozen in shock to react to a dragon lubing up his ass.) 

When the tip of the ovipositor pushed at Jeralt's tight asshole, he seemed to snap out of his shock. However, before he could attempt to escape, reason with the horny dragon, or otherwise not take the equivalent of a tree trunk up his ass, the Immaculate One was already sliding him bodily down the length of her thicc dragon meat, the bumps massaging his walls. Every ridge that popped past his once-virgin asshole jerked a whimper from his unwilling throat, but there was nothing he could do to stop the massive dragon from using him as her personal fleshlight. She moved him up and down a few times, pumping herself with his body, before forcing him back down as far as he could go. 

A huge tongue licked the side of his face lovingly, but that wasn't enough to distract him from the bulge slowly traveling up the ovipositor currently stuffed into his ass. He did his damndest to struggle, but there wasn't much he could do in the dragon's grip. She held him in place, waiting patiently for the egg to make its way up to her human's asshole. 

The bulge stopped just under where Jeralt's tight ass squeezed the Immaculate One's length, much to the dragon's frustration. She moved him up, noting how the egg followed. It seemed that Jeralt, like any human, was just too small to take her eggs normally. 

But since when had trivial things like reality or the elastic ability of the human anus stopped her from doing what she wanted?

The Immaculate One shoved Jeralt back down, stretching his ass over the bump of her egg, and was gratified to see the shape move past its previous barrier. It seemed that humans needed to be fucked to get eggs into them. 

Completely ignoring his wails and cries, the dragon resumed forcing him up and down the length of her ovipositor, delighting in the way his ass clenched and fluttered as she stuffed him. His stomach was swelling, she noticed, with the bulges of her eggs. In fact, he was so stretched out that her slick was leaking out of him and flowing down his muscled thighs as she pounded him. 

No matter. She actually liked the way he looked even more now, belly full of her eggs, slick running down his legs, face flushed and shiny with tears. He was the perfect picture of a human, her human, fulfilling his highest honor. 

The last egg squeezed its way into Jeralt's ruined asshole, and she sighed with contentment. He had long since passed out, of course, but that didn't mean she couldn't finish what she started. The dragon eased him tenderly off her shaft, stretching through the door to lay him out on the bed before shifting back into Archbishop Rhea.

No one would miss him if she kept him for a while. It was about time to fake his death, anyway. He'd been Captain for a few too many years. And besides, she wanted to see if she could get a suitable vessel for Sothis out of this clutch. Or the next. Or maybe the one after that...

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this under duress. just goes to show you can't play truth or dare even with those you trust


End file.
